1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system including a storage device capable of managing security information and in particular to technique for automatically reflecting modification of managed information caused by replacement of an error component of an upper node device or the like to the security information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technique of security for access to a storage controller from an upper node device is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-10-333839 (corresponding to EP 0 881 560 A2) which provides a storage device having the security function to prevent an unauthorized access from an upper node device by setting port name information for uniquely identifying an upper node device in the storage controller, so as to be compared with port name information stored in a frame sent from the upper node device, thereby determining whether the access is allowed.
However, according to the technique disclosed in JP-A-10-333839, when an interface component of the upper node device is replaced with a new one and a port name before the replacement is changed to a different port name after the replacement, it becomes impossible to access the new port name after the replacement due to security information set in the storage controller. For this, it is necessary to correct the security setting on the storage device after the replacement. Since a fiber channel can connect an upper node device to a storage controller via fabric, the upper node device may be at a distance from the storage controller. Accordingly, replacement of an interface component of the upper node device should be enabled without depending on the setting of the storage controller.
Moreover, since the port name is used as an identifier of the upper node device, security setting depending on an upper node device has been impossible when the upper node device has a plurality of fiber channel ports.